A Few of My Favorite Things
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Snap-shots of the lives of the bridge crew as they recall some of their favorite things, with a little sound of music for pizazz. All take place before Academy. Cute, personal, heart-felt moments.


**Summary: Snap-shots of the lives of the bridge crew as they recall some of their favorite things, with a little sound of music for pizazz. All take place before Academy.  
><strong>

**Rated: K+  
><strong>

**I started singing the song "My Favorite Things" and thought how fun it would be to do a short story about it, so here you have it. ENJOY!**

**_1. Raindrops on Roses_**

Hikaru yawned and stretched his back as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly he made his way to the window and pulled it aside to see the ground outside his house completely soaked. Without thinking, he launched himself out the door and rushed to the backyard. He had no reason to worry, as he discovered. His roses were fine.

He had been tending to them all summer, had planted them from seed and watched the small bud bloom into a gorgeous bush. He leaned down a little to admire the fine thorns scattered across the stem of the white and red roses. He breathed in the scent of fresh rain and gently grabbed hold of a red rose. The raindrops glistened and pooled together at the base, giving the rose a beautiful fresh shine. He would miss this when he went to the Academy. He could bring a rose with him, but the rain wasn't his to bring.

**_2. Whiskers on Kittens_**

"I have to get the guest list ready, and your father wanted me to-" CRASH! "Oh no, not the casserole! Darling, can you hold Petey for a minute?" Amanda pushed the blond cat into her grown son's outstretched arms and ran off to the kitchen. It was the first time he had come with his parents to Earth, and the first time he had met such an odd creature.

_Petey? Fascinating._

Petey climbed up Spock's unsure hands and made his way up his shirt. Before he knew what was happening the kitten was perched on his shoulder, rubbing it's small head against his ear. He jumped slightly when Petey decided to start nibbling his ear. Slowly, he sat down in the chair in the corner and cradled the kitten to his shoulder.

"Oh my!" Spock would never admit to giggling, but indeed he did. Petey flicked his whiskers against Spock's cheek and- only because he was perfectly alone- he let himself smile.

**_3. Warm Woolen Mittens_**

Leonard leaned over a table, absolutely sure he'd find them here. He pushed around a few small boxes and came to the unhappy conclusion that they weren't there. He just knew the dust bunnies were laughing at him right now.

He checked the heater, where they had last been left to dry, but they weren't there either. His wife's hat had been left there from their last outing, but the mittens were gone. _Where the hell would she leave them? _After a second of pondering, he walked to his room and opened the closet. He pushed aside a pile of his wife's shoes and found the baby blue mittens at the very bottom. He grabbed them and went to the front of his house where she was waiting for him expectantly.

"That took really really _really_ long, Daddy." Leonard laughed and knelt on the ground as he grabbed his daughter's small hands in his.

"That's because you hid them _so _good. I can't have you catching a cold, can I?" He pulled Joanna into a hug and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, before breaking away with a squeal of delight.

"Tag! You're it!" As she raced away, Leonard was glad for all the mitten searches. His daughter kept him in shape and on his toes.

**_4. Brown Paper Packages Tied up With String_**

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry-"

"Shut it, Katie! I'm trying to read."

"Nyota, it's Christmas morning. Stop reading and come open presents!" Nyota's little sister pulled on her arm and dragged her downstairs. The living room was decked out in holiday decorations and sparkling lights, a bit too much in her opinion. She never saw the practicality of all those decorations if they could only be used once a year.

"Morning, mom." She kissed her mom swiftly on the cheek and sat between her parents as Katie began tearing her gifts open.

"Merry Christmas, Nyota." Her mother handed her a small brown package. Nyota went red in the cheeks; she told her parents _not _to get anything for her. In previous years it was never what she wanted and everything went to waist.

"Mother, I can't-"

"Just open it, darling." Nyota took the package and untied the string carefully, then went through the tedious ordeal of gently pulling off the brown wrapping. What she held in her hands afterward was _exactly _what she wanted.

_Learning Vulcan: Beginners Guide to a Complex Language_

She held the book in her hands and, for the first time in years, she felt like Katie did during the holidays: Full of joy and holiday spirit.

**_5. Crisp Apple Strudels_**

"Come off it, Daniel! This cannae be funny for much longer!" Scotty beat on the door of the tree house, but Daniel didn't let up. His big cousin was, if nothing else, a bully. A bully who thought it was funny to lock his twelve-year-old cousin in a tree house for an hour.

_It's alright laddie, one day ye'll beam him from here to Delta Vega and leave him there for an hour. Ha!_

Scotty was starting to get hungry as the sun turned orange and pink. He leaned his face against the wooden wall and sighed, longing for a giant turkey sandwich just the way his mother always made it.

"Boys, desert is ready!" Scotty jumped up and prepared to barrel his cousin down, but that was unnecessary. Daniel was already running off to the house, and Scotty couldn't blame him. It wasn't a turkey sandwich, but it was the next best thing.

As he sunk his teeth into his grandma's crisp apple strudel, he was unusually glad for the delicious food. Not only did it taste good, but it got stupid cousins off his back.

**_6. White Geese That Fly_**

"-so I was all like, 'no way, man!' but he swore up and down that it was real, the boogie man, I mean, which I know sounds babyish but you never-"

"Look!" Jim pointed to the sky suddenly. Johnny stopped talking and followed his friend's hand up to the flock of geese parting in the sky.

"What? It's just a bunch of stupid birds...Anyways, Kevin told me he'd let me stay over one night to prove-"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?" Jim put his chin in his hands and stared dreamily up at the geese as they circled around. Odd. Geese usually didn't circle.

"Um...It's okay if you're scared of the boogie man, Jim. I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I'm heading over to Kevin's now. See ya!" Johnny hopped off the garage roof and gave his friend a questioning look before running off. Jim sighed and lay down to watch the geese. It was true, they never circled. But it was as if this flock wanted Jim to see them.

It was as if they knew that he was trying to live through them, trying to feel their freedom like it was his. This was his favorite time of day.

**_7. Silver White Winters That Melt into Spring_**

"Pasha, get up! Get up!" Pavel groaned and rolled over. It was his last day before he began Starfleet training and the sixteen-year-old wanted to sleep in late for the last time. His mother had other ideas.

"Mat', I'm tired. Please let me sleep."

"Pasha, the snow is almost gone!" Just like that, the young boy was out of his blankets in a second. He tripped over the sheet that tried to tangle up in his legs but made it to the window next to his mother. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Vhat do you say? Last day at home, and you get to vatch the snow melting." Pavel leaned his head on his mother's shoulder and smiled. He loved the Russian winters, but the transition between winter and spring made his heart leap, made him feel like he, too, was being reborn. It made him feel closer to home than ever before.

**And that be the end of it! What did you think? Which was your favorite, if any? Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
